


Come to Life

by queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts are better with the lights off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Life

Keefer woke up with a headache as usual from the night before. He's always getting headaches because of his new job at the Maximum Movie Theater even though he swears up and down it's haunted. Actually, everyone knows it's haunted except for the new employee, which his name keeps slipping away from his brain. All he can remember about him is that he has an adorable smile and cute braces.

"Good morning beautiful," Keefer's brother sarcastically said as he grabs a bag of hot Doritos.

"Ew, it's you..." Keefer rolled his eyes at the sight of his brother stuffing a handful of Doritos in his mouth.

"Shut up, you know I'm the sexy brother," he said with a straight face and Keefer couldn't help but laugh.

"Brian, look at how you're eating those chips! You're hideous,"

"That's nice of you,"

"I wasn't trying to be nice, man." Keefer rolled his eyes at his brother before eating the rest of his Cookies n' Cream poptart. It was Saturday morning and he had to work until five pm, but at least he would get paid more money. It's only because Saturdays are the busiest day of the week since it was only a dollar for the show. He walked outside of his house to his car.

He didn't want to go to work, at all because of this stupid ghost thing. It's stupid and pointless even though he knows it's haunted. They should leave the ghosts alone but no! Him and this weird new employee have to spend the night practically and search for it like it's going to come out and say "I'm right here!"

"Fucking hell!" Keefer screamed as he tried to start his car, but it wouldn't turn on.

Battery's dead, Keefer said to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and he had to resort to his second to last option: Mackenzie.  
He really didn't want to bug him, but since they're going to be practically spending the night with each other he decided why not?

He dialed his number and pushed talk, hoping that he wouldn't answer it.

"I knew you'd call me one of these days," Mackenzie giggled like the nerd he was. Keefer thought his giggle was cute, but he would never tell him that.

"Can you pick me up? I hate to be a bother... it's just that my car won't start,"

"Of course I will! I'll be there in ten minutes,"

"Thanks so much, I owe you," Keefer said and Mackenzie giggled again.

"How about a kiss?" Mackenzie suggested and Keefer's jaw dropped.

"A kiss?" Keefer asked, obviously shocked.

"Dude, I was joking... don't have a cow man." Keefer silently sighed because he wished Mackenzie was serious.

"Thank god, I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last person on earth," Keefer lied but soon realized how rude that was.

"That's great to know, anyway, I'll be there in about five minutes." Mackenzie said in a serious tone of voice before hanging up on Keefer.

Nice going Keef, Keefer sighed to himself as he got up to grab his bag.


End file.
